Karaoke Night
by whatever-works81
Summary: In this I-have-a-plot, non-competition karaoke fic, the Sohmas rent a private venue; creepy singing ensues. Canon pairings, but I might start one that's not. Not pairing-centric much . Reviews are like graffiti; you write on and about what you love.
1. Don't Trust Me

I know they don't live in America or sing our popular music; this is just for my own enjoyment.

Chapter 1:  
Don't Trust Me

Most of the Sohma had jumped (in fright) at the invitation to karaoke (excepting, of course, Kisa and Hiro, as they were too young); but though the curse was broken, they still felt uneasy disobeying Akito.

Most brought dates.

* * *

Akito, as a matter of fact, would not be crossdressing that night; neither would Ritsu, attending with Mitsuru (it seemed they'd grown close over takoyaki).  
And Akito would not let the spotlight be on anyone else, or so said her clothing: a classic "little black dress" (high hem low cut) with fishnet tights and diamonds concealed about her person, winking and calling for a second look at this girl.

As a matter of fact, her date was Shigure, who'd (suspiciously) bought the outfit (custom from Ayame's shop), (less suspiciously) arranged for their own venue, and (VERY suspiciously) invited all the others.

* * *

Of course Shigure was the first onstage.

Nobody was shocked or even surprised when the sexiest beat they'd ever heard started the song; (after a short) while they realized that the lyrics were WORSE. Kyo covered Tohru's ears at the word "tongues" and was instantly grateful.

* * *

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need;  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
Well my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f**king scared of him._

_2X: She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me._

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And the setlist (setlist)  
You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is)  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

_2X: She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me._

_Shush girl - shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl - shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl - shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me._

* * *

As the song ended everyone tried very hard not to look at Akito.

And failed.

* * *

Hope it's liked; please review and suggest songs for the next chapter.


	2. Circus

Ch. 2 - Circus

Horribly embarassed, Akito leapt to her feet and went to the only place that being stared at was completely normal: the stage.

She was next, and she was _mad_. Although I don't know why you WOULDN'T want a guy to buy you an outfit to match a sexy song he's singing to YOU, no matter how much it sounds like he's calling you a whore. Oh... actually... maybe not.

What's the quote? "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." *

* * *

Being mad, though, turned out to be a slightly irrational decision. The song she picked?

* * *

_Circus - Britney Spears_

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl;  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first._

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus._

During the short instrumental break, she strode out into the audience, most of them cowering back as she finally ended up at Shigure. Singing the next verse while being a tease in general, she was determined to get revenge.

_There's only two types of guys out there:  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared.  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared.  
I run a tight ship, so beware._

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots.  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage.  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus._

_Let's go  
Ah-ah-ahahah-ha  
Let me see what you can do  
Ah-ah-ahahah-ha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus._

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus._

_Ah-ah-ahahah-ha

* * *

_

When Akito sat down everyone was still staring at her, so she spent the rest of the night getting plastered.

Whiskey would prove to go down the best.

* * *

As a quick note: it's not really a karaoke joint, it's just a place Shigure rented (or maybe the Sohmas own and don't use; it doesn't really matter) and decked out like one.  
To describe it: a few tables in a darkened room, a stage with oddly good lighting, and an open bar with a barkeep who was so stoned he wouldn't remember any illegal behavior or medical emergencies by the next morning or even five seconds after they happened. He may have been a hobo.  
*The quote, as far as I remember, is Shakespeare. From Hamlet? I'm sure you could look it up if you really cared. And all you'd have to do is copy-paste, as it's already in quotes up there.


	3. You Found Me

Ch. 3 - You Found Me

Yuki was counting the minutes until Akito was drunk out of her head because once she was, she wouldn't get mad at him. The only reason he thought she might be angered in the first place was the song he was going to sing; he wouldn't settle for any other one.

For Yuki, both past and future were meeting in that room, and he wanted to celebrate and lament them both in a way that would be symbolic only to him (nobody else would read that far into it).

* * *

In the end, it didn't matter whether Akito was drunk or not; the other Sohmas, bored with sitting, drinking and talking, looked for someone who'd sing.

Yuki, fairly light and relatively close to the stage, became their target.

Thrown up on stage, he prepared to sing; wondered, briefly, why it was such a perfect song for him...

Someone handed him a mic, snapping him out of it. He looked up to see Machi there with a shy smile of encouragement across her face. Yuki smiled, then started to sing...

* * *

_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad,  
Where the West was all but won;  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette.  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone.  
It never rang and all I needed was a call  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad._

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me. You found me._

_In the end, everyone ends up alone.  
Losin' her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be.  
No way to know how long she will be next to me._

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me. You found me._

_Early mornin', the city breaks.  
I've been callin' for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages.  
You never sent me no letters.  
You got some kind of nerve  
Takin' all my world._

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor.  
Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me. You found me._

_Why'd you have to wait  
To find me, to find me?_

* * *

Yuki came off the stage exhausted. He had to walk past Akito to get past his seat, though, so he steeled himself for a verbal beating from "God".

And was almost disappointed; Akito had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Poor boring Yuki is boring. Aww, so sad. I actually like this song, though.**  
I have a poll up on my profile page, so go look and vote for who should go next!! (Or review, at least. I really need some input for songs as well.)  
I like my feedback, feedback.


	4. Girlfriend

Chapter 4 - Girlfriend

Kagura had, as everyone well knew, always been an unreasonably hotheaded and somewhat annoying girl. So it hardly came as a surprise when she almost broke the stage getting to it before the masses.

No, none of the other Sohmas wanted to sing.

The Yuki fanclub had burst through the doors and attempted to steal the mic "Prince Yuki used..." which, of course, Kagura wouldn't let them do. She had something to say.

To Kyo. (Poor kitty...)

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

Kyo started scrabbling out of his chair, too furious to consider taking the stealthy approach.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

As soon as he got close enough, he leapt on stage with the intention of strangling her as painfully as possible.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious.  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm d**n precious  
And h**l yeah  
I'm the motherf***ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

Sadly for Kyo, she'd heard him from the second he started scrabbling, and grabbed him from the air, inadvertently choking him as she did so. (Karma, Kyo.)

_She's like so whatever;  
You could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Tohru was starting to blush rather heavily, but the fight on the stage was only getting started.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

This sentence is only here for filler, and possibly some comic relief and tension breaking.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

Kyo was starting to glare at her as if to make her head explode. When he finally had to look away in disgust, he started thinking of a better escape plan. This was when she started swinging him around and around and around...

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again,  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear.  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.  
(And again and again and again!)_

At which point Kyo coughed up a hairball. Shigure tittered, "Oh, my, Kyonkichi, nervous around your girlfriend?" and Yuki muttered, "Does he eat the hair from his hairbrush or something??"

_She's like so whatever.  
You could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Kyo had almost mad it outside when the bartender blocked his path (on Shigure's orders, of course) and casually tossed him back into the room.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

Which was gentler than what Kagura had been doing. Unfortunately for Kyo, that casual toss just so happened to land him within four feet of Kagura.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

Fortunately, he was only two feet away from the bathrooms. Kagura's eyes were now scanning the crowd in earnest.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better.  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the h**l were you thinking?!_

Unfortunately, they were the girls' bathrooms. And Akito was headed his way in her stupor (probably to puke after her heavy imbibing).

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better.  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the h**l were you thinking?!_

Of course she'd trip over him. After all, bad luck comes in threes, right?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

For Kyo, bad luck came in fours. Akito's tripping attracted Kagura's attention, and that was the end.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

Kyo wondered what he had done to deserve this sort of torture: Kagura had him in a headlock. As Tohru embarassedly scuttled towards the bathroom to hide, Kyo considered blacking out, but decided it was a bad idea.

Kagura might just decide he looked better with no shirt.

* * *

Nobody could quite understand how she could sing that entire song while swinging Kyo around and still sound so... normal.

It would prove to be a conundrum for the ages.

* * *

For this venue, the girls' and boys' bathrooms are on opposite sides of the building. Don't worry, next chapter will be Kyo's retort. Although the song is slightly edgy. You have been warned.

Please let me know who you think should go afterwards. You can get to the poll by clicking my name on the top of the page or just review with a character or a song you'd like to see.


	5. Im Not Your Boyfriend Baby

Chapter 5 - Im Not Your Boyfriend Baby

_Warning: This chapter contains a 3OH!3 song, so read at your own risk. Though it's clearly not bad enough for me to bump up the rating. Just rather profane - but I censored it well?_

* * *

Kyo didn't manage to escape Kagura for another twenty-four minutes, but when he did, he was furious. So furious, in fact, he only checked the crowd for Kagura for about a minute before leaping onstage. Once there, he saw that Kagura was currently being restrained by the bartender, Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and Rin, so he felt fairly confident she'd be there for at least half the song he was singing.

Maybe.

Kyo thought out a list of his other obstacles.

Yuki was restraining Kagura, so he was out of the way.

Akito was still in the bathroom, so there'd be no problem from that quarter, and so was Tohru (probably helping her).

Shigure and Ayame, on the other hand, were totally fine, but he'd get to make fun of them in the song, so that was OK.

Kyo was very glad Tohru was so nice, because Tohru's absence meant that he didn't have to stick to an innocent song - revenge is always so much sweeter with a sexy twist. And he could scorn the obnoxious duo, too.

Who said revenge was a dish best served cold?

* * *

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy.  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Won't be your nasty little boy.  
I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish.  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So I just leave you with this kiss._

Kyo sang with a smirk, blowing a kiss to Kagura. (He really shouldn't have, as it cut down the time until her escape; she wanted to catch it.)

_You can catch me on the speed train,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain.  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Melo it's game time.  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Pit bull and a canine._

_You know I rep' this s**t,  
I gots it tatted on my skin.  
If you f***in' with my city,  
Then you f***in' with my kin.  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest.  
Motherf***ers best believe it,  
That you're f***in' with the best._

He may have been starting to worry a bit, checking the stage exits and trapdoors; it had been a whole minute since the start of the song...

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy.  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Nah, nah,  
Won't be your nasty little boy.  
Whoo,  
I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
Yeah, I can't grant your every wish.  
Ya, I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So I just leave you with this kiss._

_(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright.  
(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated--_

He started smirking again as Shigure yelled, "Hey! Hatori hasn't burned me with a cigarette in YEARS!" (but failed to deny the other claims) and Ayame's ego spoke up, "Of course I attract a lot of questionable women. I'm just that fantastic!"

Hatori, on the other hand, calmly (as much as is possible when you're restraining anyone THAT stubborn) stated, "Well, I suppose I DO have a weakness for driving quickly..."

_You can catch me on the speed train,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain.  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Melo it's game time.  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Pit bull and a canine._

_You know I rep' this s**t,  
I gots it tatted on my skin.  
If you f***in' with my city,  
Then you f***in' with my kin.  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest.  
Motherf***ers best believe it,  
That you're f***in' with the best._

The chaos began during the instrumental break. They'd held on longer than anyone expected, but now Kagura was free. And angry.

It the confusion, Kyo somehow ended up in the shadows of the lighting structure and was able to finish the song without incident. (Other than an angry Shigure and another egomaniacal outburst from Aaya.)

_(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi--  
(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright.  
(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright.  
(Kill the lights.)  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.  
(It feels right.)  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright._

_

* * *

_

Kagura stormed home after failing to locate Kyo, who simply jumped down from the lights after she was gone.

* * *

So Kyo wins in the end. And gets some fairly good ridicule out into the bargain.  
I'd like some more reviews - I'm starting to get stretched for songs and plot.  
(Though I have a veeeery good song in mind for near the end: hope you remember what Akki's been drinking since Chapter 2.)  
The stoned barkeep's name is now Guy. (Thanks to a friend of mine.)  
By the way, does it seem very make-it-up-as-you-go-along?  
Because it is.


	6. Baby, It's Fact

Chapter 6 - Baby, It's Fact

(Otherwise known as the chapter of pros and cons.)

Luckily for Kyo, Tohru hadn't heard aaaanything that might hurt her poor, innocent brain.  
Unluckily for Kyo, she wanted to go next.

Luckily for Tohru, nobody else wanted to sing.  
Unluckily for Kyo, nobody else wanted to sing.

Luckily for Shigure, Akito was slightly sober and out of the bathroom.  
Unluckily for everyone else, Akito had cloudy judgement at best and Shigure was a perv.  
Luckily for Tohru, she had no idea what was going on.  
Unluckily for Kyo, he did. So he turned away and helped Tohru onto the stage instead of watching to the point of queasiness.

Tohru blushed and began to sing...

* * *

_Just in case they're wondering,  
They've got us pinned separably;  
They don't believe our love is real  
'Cause they don't know how real love is._

_You should know it's true: just now  
The part about my love for you and how  
My heart's about to burst into a thousand pieces  
So it must be true.  
And they'll believe us too, soon._Tohru sought out Kyo in the audience as she sang, hoping to see him.

_Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue.  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact.  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that.  
Baby, our love is true._

_They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening.  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in afterwards._

_You should know it's true: just now  
The part about my love for you and how  
My heart's about to burst into a thousand pieces  
So it must be true.  
And they'll believe us too, soon._She only wanted, as always, for him to be happy and safe. Sometimes she felt he didn't do enough for himself.

_Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue.  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact.  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that.  
Baby, our love is true._

_It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh ohhh  
It's true  
Whoa oh ohhh_

_Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue.  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact.  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that._She really hoped Kagura had gone home...

_Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue.  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact.  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that._Kyo sneaked onto the stage behind her...

_Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true.  
Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true.  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact;  
Our love is true.  
Baby, it's fact.  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact;  
Our love-  
Our love is true._And kissed her.

Which, of course, meant simply that Tohru then blushed and nearly fainted from loss of blood.

Simply put: a classic, gushing, fangirly nosebleed.

* * *

Author's note time!  
I was originally going to have Kyo sing this song, but the popular vote was for Tohru and I didn't have a song for her, so...

This chapter is abnormally short, though; I think because the song is.  
I actually reviewed my own story. It was initially a joke.  
Not anymore.

I have a few different options for the next chapter; no matter which gets picked, I'm going to write the Guy behind the bar a small part. Though I still don't think he'll talk.


	7. When You Wish Upon a Cable Car

Chapter 7 - Over My Head (alt. title: When You Wish Upon a Cable Car)

Tohru had gone into the bathroom to see what she could do about her nose, Kyo almost following her in until he remembered that it was the girls' room.

* * *

As soon as Guy finished mopping up Tohru's blood, Momiji bounded up onto the stage and promptly fell due to the wet floor. When he stood up, not visibly hurt, everyone who was usually nice to him clapped, whistled, or shouted encouragements.

Shigure in particular was quite boisterous.

"WHOO!!! GO MOMIJI!!!" he screeched, much like a creepy fangirl. (The Yuki Fanclub: Did you say creepy fangirl?!?)

"Guy, could you please get me my violin? Though it's kind of hard to sing with..."

Guy wordlessly retrieved it, then sat behind the bar to shoot up as Tohru came out of the bathroom with a wad of toilet paper under her nose and Momiji stuck the string instrument under his chin.

* * *

_When you wish upon a star,  
Makes no difference who you are;  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you..._

He ceased singing for a moment and walked upstage left to set down his violin as a metronome sounded its ting-tapping music through the building.

_I never knew,  
I never knew that everything was falling through;  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be.  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head,  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime.  
She's on your mind,  
She's on your mind._

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage:  
Just say that we agree and then never change;  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard.  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head,  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime.  
She's on your mind,  
She's on your mind._

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head,  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime.  
She's on your mind,  
She's on your..._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past;  
I'm becoming the part that don't last.  
I'm losing you and it's effortless._

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around.  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down;  
I won't let it go down 'til we torch it ourselves._

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head,  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime.  
She's on your mind,  
She's on your mind._

_Everyone knows...  
She's on your mind...  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
I'm in over my head,  
I'm over my..._

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head,  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime.  
She's on your mind,  
She's on your mind._

* * *

Nobody really wondered why he'd picked the song. They already knew.

What they _couldn't_ fathom was why he'd played "Wish Upon a Star" at the beginning.

* * *

For the record, I wonder why he picked it.  
It just happened.  
The songs have been getting so serious that there's less space for comic relief.  
DO you remember what Akito's drinking?


	8. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Chapter 8 - I Write Sins Not Tragedies

As soon as Momiji was done, Ayame rushed to the stage, tripping over the violin as he got there. At first it appeared to have miraculously survived, but as he picked it up a string broke. Momiji started wailing and Aaya had to leave with him to buy a new one before the self-destruct sequence began.

This, however, left nobody to sing.

At all.

So they sat around and kind of bickered until Kureno, tired of hearing Akito's drunken hiccups on his right, strode to the stage and telepathically cued Guy to start the music.

_Oh, well, imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding!  
What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Yes, but what a shame,  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Obnoxious family, he thought, grimacing each time he thought of something worse.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...._

Meddling brats.

_Well, in fact,  
Well, I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well, this calls for a toast, so  
Pour the champagne.  
Oh! Well, in fact,  
Well, I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well, this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne._

Damned Akito.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of  
Poise and rationality._

_Again..._

That WRETCHED Akito.

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of  
Poise and rationality._

_Again..._

Ren, he thought, as the blood drained from his face.

* * *

He passed out at the song's end.

This created problems, but only for Guy, lugging him off the stage as Akito shouted for more drinks.

* * *

**Sincerest apologies for my random disappearance; I went through a bit of a depressed stage and I am deeply sorry to any and everybody who was hanging on my every word.**

**Sincerest condolences to anyone who lacks a social life to the extent that they were hanging on my every word.**


End file.
